what_blogfandomcom-20200214-history
Where Are Mallek's Other Piercings?
About Part of the original blogs of the first wave. The mod is the runner of the archive and one of the former mods of the what blog discord. They are based off the character Mallek Adalov and his 13 piercings and where the unseen ones are. The blog was created January 17th 2018 Personality Mallek Mallek often uses his bitcoins to win most confrontations, hiring assasins and mercenaries such as Tegiri, Polypa and other such characters. While this would normally hint to cowardece or vainness it is actually nothing of the sort with Mallek being part of the "Mutant Rebellion" or "Daraya Rebellion" as well as being part of the "Pissblood rebellion" after defecting from the "Imperial forces." Having a great compassion Mallek often targets the Empire for his hate. Mallek's hate for the empire mostly stems from the atrosoties he witnessed while serving the empire during the pissblood rebellion and the small feudal wars between regional lords like cerulien and indigo bloods. Said feudal wars often include only children at oldest being 27 (before being recruited into Her Imperial Condesension's legion.) and said feudal wars often being for the mere entertainment of the winner of said battles. Relationships Kuprum: The two worked together during the Pissblood rebellion (formerly the pissblood revolt) on the side of the yellow bloods. The two were shown to be close friends with Kuprum on multiple occasions calling upon Mallek for help during conflicts before, during and after the war. However this changed with the onset of the war after the Pissblood Rebellion, The Mutant Rebellion. The roles were reversed, instead of Mallek being the imperial commander, Kuprum was and Mallek was now a rebel. Relationships have becomed strained recently and has come to the point of personal jabs and attempts at murder. Daraya: The two are close, while not moirails offically many people choose to ship them as such. Daraya is a good friend of Mallek and every now and then calls upon him for help, but the two mostly just passively look out for each other and keep the other from doing stupid or dangerous acts. Mallek even became a sort of uncle for Daraya's many adopted children. However with the onset of the war Mallek after a few weeks of indecision finally decided to assist Daraya with the rebellion. Being one of the primary sources for income in the war are being a tacticain for their forces as well as a wealth of knowlege of imperial proceedgure. Mallek has become indespencible to Daraya. Tagora: Mallek seems to view Tagora as a potential Moirail and treats him as such. It seems the feeling isn't mutual however. They do both hunt down evil sentient piercings. Elfie: A dinosaur looking lusus that is totally not a whited out sprite of godzilla. The two seem close with Elfie often ferrying Mallek around and carrying items for him as well as engaging in combat on command. Piercings: Mallek's piercings are known to be sentient and evil often claiming to want to kill all fantrolls and trollcall trolls. They are however mostly unthreatening. Mod: Mallek seems strangly hostile and bitter towards his own mod. There is no reason for this, thats just how it is in this bitch of a world. History TBD Category:What Blogs Category:Mallek Adalov blogs